


Haunted

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ghost Drifting, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair takes Jim to a hotel in Seattle that is supposedly haunted.  He wants to see if Jim can sense anyone there.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Hotel





	Haunted

Haunted  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair takes Jim to a hotel in Seattle that is supposedly haunted. He wants to see if Jim can sense anyone there.  
Prompt: hotel.  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: Haunted  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 608  


 

Jim and Blair were going to Seattle for the weekend. Blair knew that Jim needed to get away for a few days. And Blair had another reason he wanted to go there. There was a haunted hotel called Hotel Andra that he wanted to see if Jim sensed anything while they were there. Ever since Molly, Blair was curious about Jim sensing things like that. 

Jim knew that something was going on with Blair. He was entirely too excited about a trip to Seattle for three days. Jim figured he had tests planned and he wasn’t looking forward to that at all. 

When they got to Hotel Andra, Jim checked them in and they went up to their room to get settled. The room was very nice and clean. Jim noticed it was fairly expensive for an old hotel, but he didn’t want to say anything because Blair had chosen the spot. 

They went out that night for dinner, dancing and drinks. They walked back to the hotel and went into their room and while they were kissing, Jim pulled away from Blair and asked, “Did you hear someone?”

“In the room?” Blair asked. 

“It sounds like a woman crying. I can’t see her but I can hear her.”

“Oh shit, its true then. They said it was haunted, but I didn’t know for sure.”

“I’m joking, Blair. The man at the bar told me the story about our hotel while you were in the restroom. I didn’t hear anything. Sorry to disappoint. Now, I know why you were so excited about coming up, right? It wasn’t to spend time with me, it was to see if I could sense a ghost.”

Jim had pulled away from Blair and didn’t want to think about making love any longer. Now, Blair was upset. 

“Jim, I’m sorry. But I had to see if you had any sensitivities to any other ghosts. Or just Molly. I’m a curious guy, you know that.”

Jim just lay back on the bed, irritated and Blair knew he was going to have to kiss ass. 

Blair crawled on top of Jim and began to kiss him. Eventually, Jim got with the program. As he was kissing Blair’s neck, he looked up and there was a woman standing there next to the bed. She was dressed in maid attire and she was crying. 

“Hey, Jim, I’m serious now. Did you just hear someone crying?”

“Nope, must be your imagination playing tricks on you, Blair.”

“Can we go to another hotel, Jim?”

Jim burst out laughing and said, “I thought you would want to stick it out here and see if the stories were true.”

“Come to find out, it scares the crap out of me. Come on, let’s get another hotel.”

“Whatever makes you happy, Blair.”

As they walked out of the room, the woman stopped and looked at Jim so sadly, that he was sad instantly. He was glad they were changing hotels. 

“Where do you want to stay?” 

“How about a Red Roof Inn? Or something like that?”

“You got it, Blair.”

They had a wonderful three days in Seattle. Jim relaxed and they even got some fishing in. All in all, it was a great trip. And Jim knew that Blair would never ask him to go to a haunted hotel again. 

The end


End file.
